I Think I Lost My Shirt
by bananasplit92
Summary: If Light and L are going to stay in the same hotel or whatever, doesn't that mean L gets to see Light with his shirt off? My first attempt at a Deathnote fic. Please R&R!


**My friend and I were discussing Death Note one day after watching the movie and suddenly we thought, if Light and L are going to stay in the same hotel or whatever, doesn't that mean L gets to see Light change? And hence this story was born. **

**I do not own Death Note or any of its characters.**

I Think I Lost My Shirt

Couch. Candy. L. We all know where this is going.

And thus another day opened, with L squatting on the sofa at the crack of dawn, eyes staring expressionlessly at the astonishing array of sugar-loaded, calorie-loaded sweets, cakes, et cetera that lay before him on the coffee table. He needed this extra brain food because he had been doing a lot of thinking of late. More thinking than usual, anyway.

Because he wanted to find out why exactly the man he so strongly suspected was Kira had joined the investigation team. Even if Light wanted to reduce all suspicion placed onto him, joining the police task force and, essentially, trying to catch himself, was going a little too far. Yes, even for Light. The genius should know better. Not that L minded. Somehow.

So, why exactly was Light now staying with them in that hotel suite anyway?

No time to worry about that at the moment. Yagami-san had just walked into the "living room" and opened the day of work with the rest of the team. The only person missing now was Light. After five seconds of waiting they decided to continue anyway, they didn't have that much time to waste. Kira would take only 8 times that period of time to kill yet another person.

"So we'll all go out today and scout for more information, everyone report back here at one in the afternoon and we'll pool resources. L, we'll all be back at one."

L didn't appear to be listening. Sugar cubes were always more interesting than poor Yagami-san. Particularly a sugar cube tower with alternating brown and white bricks. The best part was, it could be eaten. Food for thought.

When they all had gone, L was finally able to fully concentrate on his construction. But not for very long. Because...

CRASH.

"Dammit!!!"

L rushed, or as close as he ever got to rushing, to the source of the, shall we say, loud noises. Namely, Light-kun's room. On the floor was a small overturned chest of drawers, surrounded by random garments like socks and sweaters. Sitting on the messed-up bed was a very pissed-off Light.

Correction.

Sitting on the messed-up bed was a shirtless and very pissed off Light.

_How did Japan's top student end up sitting on a bed in my suite in this sorry state?_

"What are you looking at?!" L was rudely jerked out of yet another thought relapse. By a very pissed off Light who'd just regained his trademark evil grin. _Maybe he isn't so mad now..._

Sidling up to L, Light leaned his face closer and smirked. "So you're finally up and about. The excessive sugar must be getting to you. Does this mean you're on your way to going on a sugar high?" L flinched. Not only at the thought of himself bouncing around the room uttering high-pitched squeals of laughter, but also at that smirk which disturbingly resembled one that said I Know What You're Thinking. Light-kun was scary when he was in this mode. Scary and rather hot, but scary nonetheless.

_I didn't just think that. Whoops._

"So why are you so angry, Light-kun?" Wary voice. Light-kun was a stunningly accurate copy of a demented prisoner on drugs sometimes. L prayed this wasn't one of those times.

Light leaned back onto the bed and stretched out, yawning. His lack of a shirt became even more obvious. Like it wasn't already. "I lost my shirt, surely a super-detective such as yourself can tell? That's why I wasn't at the meeting." _Oh..._

"You seem to be extra worried about something. Ever since two days after I started staying here." Light walked out of the room and made his way to the sugar coated donuts residing on the table. "I guess this is breakfast then. You don't mind, do you?" Without waiting for an answer from a rather perplexed L, he helped himself to his second donut. "These are pretty good." L had never seen Light act like a ten-year-old kid. As far as he knew, the Light-kun he'd seen was always professional, well-mannered, well dressed. Not...sloppy, rude and not dressed. It was a nice change...

_Not again._

"Hmm...It seems there's no one here except us," Light was still going strong after the fourth donut. "What time did my father say the team would be back?" L was growing increasingly impatient, even with the Light-kun he had to admit he had grown pretty fond of. Calm down. It's not every day he acts like this. Probably stayed up too late yesterday and had a hangover in the morning. Just L's luck that he had to get stuck with him at a time like this. "One in the afternoon."

"Really. Now, the investigation can't really move on without the crucial information they're going to come back with, can it? Since we've got time to kill, I've been thinking anyway, we should have a little talk. Can't have us each suspecting the other of being Kira, now can we?" L didn't quite know what to say. He could almost see little red flags going up above Light's head with 'Demented Prisoner Mode in 3, 2, 1' printed on them. Light-kun was really out of sorts today.

"Let me guess what you've been thinking about. You're wondering why I joined the team in the first place. And right now, you're wondering why I'm acting strangely like I'm having a fit. Am I right?" L was taken aback. This was definitely not a good day. He'd been shocked more times in half an hour than he'd ever been in the past six months. This wasn't good. At all. But his mind had more important things to think about at the moment.

Things like Light-kun's face, which was now suddenly inches away from his, wearing that intimidating smirk again. It suited Light-kun, but that smirk was just plain scary.

"Since we have this much catching up to do, I'll tell you what. Come into my room and have a seat on the bed, and I'll tell you why exactly I joined the investigation." L couldn't say he disliked the idea. After all, he'd finally found something that interested him more than sweets. For the moment. "But you want something in return."

" You can help me look for my shirt. And while we're at it, we can try getting to know each other a little better. Helps with investigation." Something was finally going right for the morning.

There was now a space of three hours till one. A lot could be done in three hours.

**A/N: Whoops. That didn't go so well. There was supposed to be more underlying messages. But I'm happy enough with it. Comments welcome!**


End file.
